


Cute Niffler and a Cuter Newt

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Bucky, Dom!Newt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub!Bucky, sin - Freeform, the reason rising should not give me fic ideas, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: This is the Bucky X Newt smut fic that led to the friendship between Risingqueen2 and me.





	Cute Niffler and a Cuter Newt

Bucky doesn’t know what the strange platypus like creature is, but he does know it’s very interested in his metal arm. Bucky watches it cuddle his arm while making an odd sort of purring noise that is actually kind of...cute, actually the more he watches the creature the cuter it becomes.

“Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry. Nifflers like shiny objects...not that your arm is an object...but it is pretty...I mean shiny...I’ll just take my Niffler and be on my way,” A voice says and Bucky looks up and if Bucky had though the...Niffler, the guy had called it...was cute, then the man standing in front of him is even more so.

“It’s okay, he isn’t bothering me. I’m James Buchanan Barnes, my friends call me Bucky,” Bucky says with a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you James. I’m Newt Scamander, my friends call me Newt,” Newt says attempting to pry the Niffler off Bucky’s arm.

“How about you call me Bucky, and I’ll call you Newt?” Bucky asks.

“With a voice like that you can call me whatever you want” Newt says.

“So then technically I could call you Newtie?” Bucky asks and realization crosses Newt’s face.

“Oh my...I didn’t intend to say that outloud...I’m terribly sorry,” Newt says attempting to control his blushing and finally gets the Niffler off Bucky, but he pulls too hard and goes sprawling on his back.

Bucky takes a moment to admire the sight before bending down to help him up. Newt smiles up at him and grips the Niffler tight to protect Bucky’s arm. Bucky takes Newt’s hand and helps him up, and holds it a bit longer than necessary, just so he can enjoy the feel. He gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go, causing Newt to blush.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Bucky says and winces at how cliche he sounds, but the new shade of red coloring Newt’s cheeks are definitely worth it.

“T...thank you, that is very kind of you to say,” Newt says kneeling on the ground so he can open his case. The Niffler looks at the case as if somehow the tan leather suitcase has somehow offended him. 

“I know it isn’t very interesting for you in there, and that there aren’t nearly enough shiny things, but this is for your safety, if you were to somehow get loose and something were to happen to you I would never be able to forgive myself,” Newt whispers and the Niffler looks at him with shiny eyes that look like any moment tears could fall from them. It make a snuffling noise and hugs Newt, “Hey there, no need to be sad, tell you what, if you stay in the case like a good Niffler, I’ll find you some nice shiny things,” Newt says hating that one of his creatures is upset.

The Niffler gives him the biggest smile, or what counts as a smile for Nifflers and dives into the case and Newt smiles like a proud mother and Bucky finds that look even more attractive than Newt’s blush.

“Um, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” Bucky asks and Newt nods enthusiastically.

“I would love to, shall we say seven?”

“That’s perfect, I’ll see you then,” Bucky says, they exchange information and go on their ways. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At precisely seven o’clock Newt knocks on the door, having arrived twenty minutes early because he didn't want to be late, and then waiting in the hall because he didn't want to be early.

Bucky opens the door with a smile and says, “hey Newt.” Not exactly the smoothest line Bucky admits but it's enough to make Newt smile.

“Hey Bucky,” Newt says with a smile as Bucky takes his coat and hangs it on a hanger and puts it in the closet. Newts smiles gratefully and sits in the dining room. Bucky goes into the kitchen and carries out the lasagna he made. Newt’s eyes widen and lock on it and Bucky smiles, people always said his cooking was amazing and the look on Newt’s face just proves the claim even more.

“That looks amazing,” Newt says breathing in the scent.

“Thank you, now what do you prefer to drink?” Bucky asks.

“I enjoy tea, but I like water as well,” Newt says. Bucky nods and goes into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and places it in front of him. Newt smiles and takes a sip.

The meal is spent getting to know each other a little better, Bucky talks about growing up as a kid and Newt smiles and the compare childhoods. Newt smiles and loses himself in the discussion and food, until Bucky is bringing in dessert, which is a simple chocolate cake, but it looks homemade and Newt blushes at the amount of time and work Bucky put into making this dinner.

“That was amazing Bucky,” Newt says blushing a little and Bucky begins picking up the plates and knocks the glass of water into Newt’s lap, and Newt isn’t a hundred percent sure that it was accidental as Bucky begins patting Newt’s lap with a napkin.

“I am so sorry,” Bucky says and after a well placed pat makes Newt’s pants begin to tighten. After a couple more pats Newt is blushing and fully hard and he knows Bucky notices because suddenly Bucky looks up into his eyes. Newt looks into Bucky’s eyes, eyes that are slowly moving closer until their lips touch. Newt gasps slightly at the tingle that the kiss sends through his body. He leans closer and Bucky moans. Newt smiles and stands, while keeping their lips connected. Bucky straightens up and Newt pushes against Bucky until he had him backed up against a wall. 

Bucky makes a noise of surprise as Newt pins his hands above his head, but as quickly as he makes the noise he relaxes against the wall and lets Newt take control. Newt smiles and works his knee between Bucky’s legs and works his knee against Bucky’s cock. Bucky moans and arches off the wall and Newt pushes him back against the wall. Bucky stares at him wondering how such a meek and mild man can be so dominant sexually. Newt wipes all thought from his mind as Bucky feels a hand cup him. Bucky moans and arches his hips as Newt starts squeezing. 

“Like that?” Newt asks kissing Bucky’s ear. Bucky nods enthusiastically almost banging his head against the wall.

“Careful Luv, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” Newt says pulling away, “which way to the bedroom?” Bucky points and Newt shoves him onto the bed. Newt strips himself and then strips Bucky.

“How far do you want to go Luv?” Newt asks stroking Bucky’s cheek.

“All the way,” Bucky moans leaning into his touch.

Newt smiles and checks the nightstand and finds lube and some condoms, “my, my. Someone is prepared,” he purrs and flips Bucky onto his hands and knees and licks his lips. Bucky moans as he hears the bottle of lube open and hears some being squirted onto Newt’s hand.

Newt spreads the lube over his fingers, making sure they are nice and slick before pressing one to Bucky’s entrance, Bucky gasps at the sudden cold but relaxes quickly. Newt rubs his back and slides his finger into him. Bucky moans and Newt keeps adding fingers until he’s sure that Bucky is nice and loose.

“Ready Luv?” Newt asks.

“Yes,” Bucky moans wiggling his ass a little and Newt rolls on the condom and slicks himself up. He smiles and slams in, making Bucky yell out in pleasure. Newt smiles and launches into a hard and fast pace. Each thrust slamming into Bucky’s prostate. Bucky moans which each hit to his prostate and Newt smiles. It isn’t long before they’re both releasing. Bucky slumps against the bed and Newt pulls out after their orgasms are over. 

“You were amazing Luv,” Newt says and Bucky smiles. Newt stands, tosses the condom in the trash bin and goes into the bathroom for a towel. He comes back in and wipes Bucky down. Once the towel is in the hamper something clicks in Newt.

“Oh my…I didn't hurt you did I?” He asks blushing and Bucky stares at him, this can’t be the same person. Newt wraps him up in as many blankets as he can find and then feeds him a slice of leftover cake, his creature care instincts taking over. He grabs a blanket for himself and crawls in next to Bucky, and they go to sleep.

What Bucky doesn’t know is, every hour that night, Newt wakes up periodically and makes sure he’s warm, full and hydrated. Once he’s sure Bucky is fine he goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written waaaaaaaaaaaaay back


End file.
